tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Digimon Philece Sampler Everybody's Favorite Digidestined Girl Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Selected Filmography Rolesedit Live-Action rolesedit ##Another World (1987–89) - Donna Love Hudson ##Days of Our Lives - Renée DuMonde (1981–83, 1984) ##Rituals (1984–85) - Lacey Jarrett Gallagher ##The Incredible Hulk "Dark Side" - Laurie Schulte (1980) ##The Interior - Gloria (2007) Anime/Animation rolesedit ##A Letter to Momo - Grandmother ##Ai Yori Aoshi - Taeko Minazuki ##Arc the Lad - Robby ##Argento Soma - Ai ##Battle B-Daman - Mie, Ms. Karat ##Bleach - Ayame, Chizuru Honsho, Waineton (Cain's Doll) ##Blue Exorcist - Shimei's Grandmother (Ep. 4), Ryuji Suguro (Young, Ep. 5) ##Brigadoon - Lili, Tamemi Ebichya, Wakana Konno ##Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Beauty ##Bottle Fairy - Sarara ##Burn Up Scramble - Lilica Evette ##Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - Kaho Mizuki, Spinel Sun (small form) (Leave it to Kero-chan! short) ##Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - HiTV reporter (Ep. 21), Additional Voices ##Daigunder - Dr. Bridget ##Digimon Adventure - Mimi Tachikawa ##Digimon Adventure 02 - Cody Hida, Mimi Tachikawa ##Digimon Tamers - Alice McCoy ##Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon -Riley Ohtori Jeri Katou ##Digimon Frontier - Floramon, Shinya Kanbara ##Digimon Data Squad - Nanami, Thomas's Mother (Ep. 15) ##Dinozaurs - Rena ##éX-Driver - Lorna Endou ##Eureka Seven - Tiptory (Ep. 8-9) ##Fafner in the Azure - Kiyomi Kaname, Ikumi Nishio ##Figure 17 - Mina Sawada, Kyoko Iburagi ##Great Teacher Onizuka - Chikako Shiari (Ep. 9-43), Hidemi Ohta, Tomoko Nomura ##.hack//Liminality - Kiyoka ##Haré+Guu - Haré ##Here is Greenwood - Sumire Hasukawa, Dorm Lady (Media Blasters dub) ##Idaten Jump - Kakeru Sakamaki, Sho's Mom ##Idol Project - Layla B. Simmons ##Kill la Kill - Mataro Mankanshoku ##Kyo Kara Maoh - Nicola ##Last Exile - Alister Agrew, Claus Valca (Young) ##Legend of Korra - Toph (Book 4) ##Love Hina - Tsuruko Aoyama ##Lucky Star - Hiyori Tamura ##Marmalade Boy - Asst. Principal Kyoto ##Mars Daybreak - Anya ##Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Manuela Panopa ##Mouse - Mei's Grandmother, Samasa Morijima ##Please Twins - Futaba Mashita ##Requiem from the Darkness - Shiragiku, Tatsuta ##Rozen Maiden - Micchan ##Rurouni Kenshin - Makimachi Misao ##Sakura Wars: The Movie - Tsubaki Takamura ##Samurai Champloo - Budokiba ##Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Madoka Mitsurugi ##SD Gundam Force - Mayor Margaret Gathermoon, Noah ##Shinzo - Binka ##The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV series) - Betty Ross (1997) ##The Twelve Kingdoms - Gobo ##Tokko - Sakura Rokujo ##Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Kelly ##Tweeny Witches: The Adventures - Iga (Ep. 5) ##Ultra Maniac - Maya Orihara ##Vandread - Barnette Orangello ##Viewtiful Joe - Silvia ##Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Jerusha ##X - Yuzuriha Nekoi, Tokiko Magami ##Zatch Bell! - Lori Video gamesedit ##Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - Z'an Al'urin ##Blue Dragon - Child, Female Village, Devour Village Old Woman ##BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Taokaka ##BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma - Taokaka ##BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Taokaka ##Castlevania Judgement - Maria Renard (English voice) ##Castlevania: Harmony of Despair - Maria Renard (English voice) ##Gods Eater Burst - Ren ##Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Yumedono ##Suikoden V - Lymsleia ##Moshi Monsters - Zack Binspin Documentaryedit ##Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself Referencesedit 1.Jump up ^ Philece Sampler Bio - Philece Sampler Biography - Philece Sampler Stories External linksedit ##Philece Sampler at the Internet Movie Database ##Philece Sampler at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Philece Sampler Category:Another World Category:Another World/Crew members Category:Another World/Legends Category:Days of Our Lives/Crew members Category:Days of Our Lives Category:Days Of Our Lives/Legends Category:Hulk/Legends Category:Digimon/Legends Category:Digimon Category:Dinozaurs Category:Dinozaurs/Legends Category:Transformers/Legends Category:Kenshin/Legends Category:Rugrats/Legends Category:MediaMass Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture Category:I Love Philece Sampler Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Rugrats Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Adventures In Voice Acting Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Category:Emma Category:Herself Category:Misao Makimachi Category:Floramon Category:Jeri Katou Category:Riley Ohtori Category:Cody Hida Category:Alice McCoy Category:Mimi Category:Mimi Tachikawa Category:Beauty Category:The Interior Category:Renne Dumonde Category:Love Hudson Category:Kelly Category:Rena Category:Betty Ross Category:The Legend Of Korra Category:Bleach Category:Last Exile Category:Great Teacher Onizuka Category:Letter to Momo Category:Rugrats/Crew Members Category:Bleach/Crew Members Category:Incredible Hulk/Crew members Category:Digimon/Crew members Category:Transformers/Crew Members Category:Rurouni Kenshin/Crew Members Category:The Legend Of Korra/Crew Members